Among the known housings of this type—see U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,035—the diffuser is manufactured as a sheet metal part, but this results in relatively high manufacturing costs and, in addition, the known solution has a has relatively poor efficiency and a high noise level, precisely in particular in the medium and lower pressure range.